Cases for storing tools or tool accessories are well known, and typically include a base in the form of an open-topped box, and usually a hinged lid, or two container halves joined by a hinge. At least one catch or clip is provided to retain the container in a closed position and a handle is also typically provided for user convenience. A cavity created between the box and lid or between the two halves provides space for storage of individual tools and/or tool accessories including driver heads, etc. Frequently, an insert is positioned within the cavity which is preformed having a plurality of outline shapes or forms of the tools or accessories intended to be stored. Each tool or accessory is positioned within these preformed, usually molded, forms. Other case designs provide individual sub-containers which themselves contain selected tools or accessories, which are commonly positioned at a single location within the cavity.
Tool cases are commonly molded of polymeric materials to reduce weight and provide a durable design. Molds or tooling for the case members are typically not easily reconfigured to accommodate multiple case designs. For obvious reasons, tool cases using preformed inserts are limited to specific tools/accessories and their sizes, limiting the applications of the tool case. Providing multiple preformed inserts to accommodate multiple tool case applications requires the cost and complexity of developing tooling and the storage/inventory control/numbering for these multiple inserts. Designs having individual sub-containers commonly position the sub-container(s) at specific locations within the cavity bounded by the exterior walls or by providing internal boundaries to retain the sub-containers to prevent their motion. This limits the organizational arrangement and potentially the sizes and types of tools/accessories within the tool case.
There is therefore a need for a tool container which can accommodate multiple types and quantities of tools and/or tool accessories, in addition to individual tool sub-containers, which allows each user to individually select the types and quantities of tools or sub-containers to be stored.